Dernier Acte
by Twinzie
Summary: [OS] la scène du calmar géant du tome 5 à ma façon. James a suspendu Servilus dans les airs et Lily exige qu'il le relâche... mais elle dit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas du dire et James la prend au mot...


**Vous connaissez tous la célèbre scène du calmar géant dans le tome 5 **

**Lily clame haut et fort qu'elle préférerait embrasser le calmar géant du lac que James Potter.**

**Et, bien, j'ai réécrit l'histoie... à ma façon ! **

**Et si James prenait notre chère LIly au mot, que ce passerait-il ? **

**Lily, va-t-elle vraiment embrasser le calmar géant ? **

* * *

_**DERNIER ACTE**_

L'hiver montrait ses premiers signes sur l'Angleterre. Les feuilles volaient ici et là dans l'immense parc de Poudlard, le vent s'échauffait la voix et la nature se dénudait.

Les élèves étaient tout de même réunis dehors, emmitouflés dans les gants, les bonnets et les écharpes aux couleurs de leur maison. Au centre du parc, un groupe d'élèves s'étaient rassemblés. On distinguait ça et là des points rouges, en grande quantité, mais parsemés de jaune, de bleu et même de vert. Ils ne s'étaient pas rassemblés autour d'un feu pour parler tranquillement, non, la seule chose qui pouvait réunir autant d'élèves des différentes maisons à Poudlard, c'était un « spectacle », qui mettait principalement en scène les Maraudeurs.

Les Maraudeurs étaient quatre garçons de septième année de la maison Gryffondor. Il y avait James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Ensuite, venaient les personnages secondaires, le favoris était Severus « Servilus » Rogue, de Serpentard et aussi en dernière année. Mais on pouvait également voir une apparition improvisée de Lily Evans. Belle rousse, au tempérament de feu, qui était aussi à Gryffondor dans la même année que les Maraudeurs. James aurait bien aimé la voir en danger pour pouvoir la sauver et ainsi recevoir le baiser récompensant le héros.

Mais tout ne se passait pas exactement comme ça. Après la scène comique, on passait à la scène dramatique… la scène d'amour n'était toujours pas au programme…

- Potter, lâche-le. ! Cria Lily Evans.

- Pourquoi Evans ? Il est très bien comme ça, tu ne trouves pas ?

- LÂCHE-LE !

- En échange de quoi ?

James Potter avait le don de mettre Lily Evans en colère.

- Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que je te donne quelque chose en échange ? Dit Lily, hors d'elle.

James Potter fit semblant de réfléchir, sous le regard avide des « spectateurs » qui ne loupaient pas une miette de la scène. Mais ils savaient déjà que ce James allait demander en échange. C'était soit « sors avec moi Evans » ou bien…

- Embrasse-moi Evans.

- Tu rêves de trop Potter. Il en est hors de question. Je préférerais encore embrasser le calmar géant.

- Je sais, tu me le répètes sans cesse. Je vais finir par croire qu'il a plus de succès que moi. Mais si tu éprouves quelque chose pour ce cher calmar, ça signifie que tu as un cœur.

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

- Donc voilà, Evans, continua James comme si de rien n'était. Pour que je relâche gentiment ce bon vieux Servilus, il va falloir passer à la pratique. C'est bien beau la théorie mais je connais déjà ma leçon.

- Quoi ? Demanda Lily qui ne comprenait plus rien.

- Vas embrasser le calmar géant, dit James sur un ton très doux.

Lily ouvrit de grands yeux, elles n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?

Le problème était que James était réellement fou amoureux de Lily Evans. Mais cette année, c'était sa dernière à Poudlard, avec Lily.

Il se levait le matin pour la voir, voir son sourire, croiser son regard, ses « deux émeraudes comme il disait, sentir son parfum. Il se couchait le soir pour rêver d'elle.

Elle était belle, intelligente… un peu colérique mais il l'aimait. Il aurait pu avoir toutes les filles de Poudlard, lui et Sirius Black, son meilleur ami, étaient considérés par la gente féminine de Poudlard, comme des fantasmes vivants, l'idéal du garçon cool… mais James était têtu et… amoureux.

- Alors Evans ? Le courage des Gryffondors te ferait-il défaut ? Demanda James, un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle le regarda sans un mot.

- Tu m'embrasses et je te promets de que je ne porterais plus jamais sur Servilo… en ta présence, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

Autour d'eux, les élèves étaient obnubilés par la scène, ils n'avaient qu'une envie… que Lily l'embrasse enfin.

Lily essayait de paraître en colère, mais à l'intérieur elle était heureuse. James lui donnait l'occasion de réaliser un de ses plus vieux rêves… l'embrasser. C'était dur de lui résister, de la détester, de plus en plus dur.

- Tu me promets de ne plus porter la main sur lui ? Demanda-t-elle.

James ne répondit pas tout de suite, il tentait de traduire les paroles de Lily ; elle voulait l'embrasser ou bien embrasser cette bête immonde dans le lac glacé de Poudlard ?

- Tu veux dire que tu acceptes de m'embrasser ? Dit-il, préférant la première option.

- Si tu le laisses tranquille.

- Promis.

Un immense sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de James. Il baissa sa baguette et Servilus tomba négligemment sur le sol dur du parc. Il s'avança vers Lily sans la quitter des yeux pour ne pas qu'elle se volatilise.

Elle s'avançait, elle aussi, vers lui, tremblante de la tête aux pieds.

Ils étaient l'un devant l'autre, leurs corps étaient à quelques millimètres seulement. Lily leva légèrement la tête et ferma les yeux. James se pencha doucement vers elle et effleura ses lèvres avant de les poser délicatement sur celles de la jeune filles. A son contact, Lily frissonna. Inconsciemment, il lui agrippa la taille et engagea le baiser.

Lily entrouvrit les lèvres et laissa passer la langue de James. Alors qu'ils laissaient onduler leurs langues mêlées, Lily passa une main sur la nuque de James pour approfondir le baiser et son autre main dans ses cheveux. James la serra encore plus contre lui, ne voulant pas rompre ce rêve si réaliste.

Plus rien autour d'eux n'existait, le temps s'était arrêté et les saisons se mélangeaient. Par ce baiser, James sentit que le Lily ne le déteste peut-être pas autant qu'elle la faisait croire. Il y avait de la passion, du désir et même de l'amour dans ce baiser.

James y mit fin, bien malgré lui, mais il voulait voir la réaction de sa belle rousse. Il se détacha doucement d'elle, sans pour autant la lâcher. Il vit, en ouvrant les yeux, que les lèvres de Lily réclamaient encore les siennes. Lily ouvrit les yeux à son tour et vit les l'immense sourire de James.

- Je vois que tu as aimé, dit-il.

Elle se força de ne pas sourire et se retint pour ne pas s'accaparer ses lèvres à nouveau.

Elle vit tout le monde réunis autour d'eux et sentit le regard haineux des filles braqués sur elle.

Après un long moment de réflexion, Lily sortit de son silence.

- Il me faudrait un autre baiser pour que je puisse correctement juger. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'apprécier celui-ci.

James ouvrit la bouche béatement et la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Tu…

Mais Lily ne lui laissa pas le temps pour finir sa phrase et fit pression sur l'arrière de sa tête pour qu'il se penche légèrement et qu'elle puisse enfin reprendre possession de ses lèvres.

Ce baiser fut rempli des mêmes sentiments, un peu moins timide et avec beaucoup plus d'amour.

Autour d'eux, les filles comme les garçons commençaient à se dissiper en lançant des coups d'œil et des petits sourires au nouveau couple. Chacun reprit ses activités comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, ses deux-là auraient dû être ensemble depuis bien longtemps.

- J'aurais dû te mettre au défi de m'embrasser bien plus tôt, dit James qui venait de se décoller des lèvres si douces de sa nouvelle petite amie.

- Et moi j'aurais dû céder à tes avances bien avant.

- Tu veux dire que …

- Que je t'aime, idiot.

Il l'embrassa encore pour en être sûr et en même temps lui prouver son amour.

- Je t'aime Lily Evans, comme un fou et ce, depuis le premier jour, le premier regard.

**_FIN_**

****

* * *

**Alors ? **

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ? **

**En tout cas, je me suis amusée à l'écrire car j'adore cette scène du tome 5, **

**on entrait vraiment dans l'univers des Maraudeurs, pour une fois. **

**Donc si vous lisez, vous devez avoir un avis...**

**REVIEW exigées please. **

**Bisous**


End file.
